1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gate latches, and more particularly to a novel manually operated latch for a gate closure which is resiliently biased in sufficient strength to maintain the gate closure closed when the latch elements of the device are engaged with a conventional gate closure and yet permits the bias to be overridden by manual strength to release or open the gate closure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a gate closure for swinging gates which involves a stationary base secured to a gate jamb which includes an elongated bar or rod outwardly projecting that is intended to be aligned with and insertably received by a slot in a base provided along the edge of the swingable gate. This latter base further includes a pivoting latch which normally closes the slot by means of gravitational force and the latch is forced open when the bar or rod of the fixed base member on the gate jamb strikes a rounded portion on the latch to force it to pivot out of the way to permit the rod or bar to enter the bottom of the slot. Upon reaching this point, gravitational forces will permit the latch to downwardly pivot so that the latch falls behind the rod or bar while it is bottomed in the slot for releasable retention. In order to release the latch, it is the usual practice to employ a cord or wire on the top of the latch which is pulled by the user in order to operate the latch against gravity to open the slot for permitting passage of the bar or rod as the gate is swung to an open position.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when using such a conventional latch, which stem largely from the fact that it is relatively easy to manipulate the latch so that it pivots out of engagement with the bar or rod so as to permit the gate to be opened in an easy and unrestricted manner. Although this is of great value in most instances, it is viewed as a disadvantage when small children or unauthorized persons attempt to manipulate the latch mechanism. Since there is no binding or restrictive impediment to moving of the pivoting latch, such unauthorized persons or persons with very little strength, such as children or infants, can move the latch in order to release the locking bar or rod. Some attempts have been made to prevent this by providing a retaining hole through which the hasp of a lock can be placed so as to restrict the pivoting movement of the latch. Obviously, this procedure requires the expense of the lock and maintenance of a key and the use of a key or a combination must be memorized. Also, the lock is not attached to the gate or jamb so that it is easily lost or misplaced. It is generally only used when it is desired to maintain the gate closed and locked for a period of time.
Therefore, there has been a long-standing need to provide a manual latching means for use in connection with a conventional gate closure which can readily be opened and closed by an adult having sufficient strength to overcome a spring bias whereas the latching device cannot be operated by youngsters or children who lack the physical strength to operate the device. Such a means is inexpensive and uncomplicated so that it does not require special instruction nor special installation.